


Speaking My Language

by ashes0909



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Parseltongue, Pining Steve Rogers, Wing Man Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “Merlin’s Beard,” Tony swore. “If you wanted to go on an adventure with me there’s better ways than falling through a bathroom sink, Rogers.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Speaking My Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> This is for spaceboundwitch/Orange_Coyote, who said: "I'm never going to say no to a Hogwarts AU" - I hope you like your stocking!

“You’re graduating soon,” Bucky reminded Steve. Like he needed reminding. “You’re supposed to be Gryffindor’s Head Boy and you don’t even have the courage to--”

“Bucky!” Steve cut him off. “I swear you’re worse than a Slytherin with manipulation. Actually, you know what, they would probably be more subtle about it.” 

“You’re running out of time.” Bucky pushed off against the ancient stone column and pointed across the courtyard for a moment before Steve grabbed his hand and pushed it down. 

“Stop it!” Steve gritted his teeth. “He’ll see you.”

Across the courtyard a group of Ravenclaws were showing off their latest Charms lesson. Tony Stark stood at the center, his wand loosely held between his fingers and a smirk on his face as he made the vines growing off the stone walls dance and grow, flower and twinkle. It was beautiful, even when he made burst from it a metal, robotic creature that tried to dance on too many wheeled legs. The illusion burst into smoke and his friends clapped. His smirk widened into a wide, exuberant smile and he said something to his friend, shaking his hair back. Steve could almost catch the words, straining to read his lips. He was imagining a Weasley's Wizardaring Ear when fingers broke in front of his gaze, and snapped. “Accio, Roger’s brain.” 

Steve snorted. “Good thing you can’t do wandless magic.” 

“Are we even sure you have anything left in there or did it ooze out while you daydreamed about Stark?”

A chime rang and the students all began to gather their things and say goodbye to their friends. Bucky shoved at Steve's shoulder with a wave and after he left, Steve’s gaze drifted back to the spot where Tony had stood, dazzling everyone, his friends words ringing in his ears.  _ “You’re running out of time.” _

~~~

Steve had imagined how this conversation would go a hundred thousand million times. He’d maybe slide next to Tony in the library, ask him a question about the book he was reading. Or maybe after a Quidditch game, the boost of a win propelling him forward, he’d ask Tony to hang out with him at Hogsmeade that week. 

Soaking wet in the second floor girl's bathroom, falling into the Chamber of Secrets, was not how he expected it to go at all. 

“Merlin’s Beard,” Tony swore. “If you wanted to go on an adventure with me there’s better ways than falling through a bathroom sink, Rogers.” 

“You’re the one that knew Parseltongue!” Steve countered. The word had slithered out of Tony’s mouth and he was mesmerized, the soft sounds stroking his inner ear and making a shiver run down his spine. 

“You were the one that thought ducking into a closed and abandoned, women’s bathroom would be the best place to have a chat. What did you want to say? I was telling you to tell me, but with my eye on the snake--” Tony shot his gaze up at Steve, even in the dark cavern they were in, he could still see the worry in his expression. “Please don’t tell anyone. I’m not--Everyone always assumes right away that it means evil and--”

“I won’t. Whatever you said seemed to trigger the sink though.” They were standing so close, wet and Tony was smirking again. “What?” Steve asked, feeling the grin tug at his lips. 

“Golden Boy doesn’t speak to me for 6 years and now here we are stuck in ancient plumbing.”

“Didn’t--I--What?”

Tony snorted, and it morphed into a light chuckle, like he was hardly worried that they were stuck forever under Hogwarts. Steve voiced his concern about their situation but Tony just laughed some more. 

“I didn’t realize I was so funny,” Steve grumbled, running his hand over his neck. 

“Lumos!” Tony shouted and the cavern opened up into a large Chamber. “I’m only laughing because we’re definitely not lost forever. We’re in--”

Steve stepped forward, the stone arch ceiling opening up above him under the shine of Tony’s growing ball of light. He took a deep breath, felt the air that legends had breathed before him, heroes and villains, founders and destroyers. “The Chamber of Secrets.” 

“Come on,” Tony whispered from behind him before taking determined strides past Steve towards the middle of the chamber. Steve remained stunned for a moment, which was the only reason why it took him a moment to realize that Tony had grabbed his hand, that they were holding hands, actually touching. He almost tripped over his feet. He may have a bit because Tony squeezed his palm, almost reassuringly. Steve took a steadying breath and squeezed back. 

The light uncovered column after column, the depths of the chamber revealing themselves then disappearing, and it was like they were lost, or in an abyss, but Steve didn’t care where they were going so long as he got to keep holding Tony’s hand. And then he slammed into Tony’s back. Tony faltered, almost falling forward, and Steve brought his arms up to wrap around his chest, steadying him. 

Steve registered that they were pressed together from head to toe, his chest against Tony’s back. Tony brought his hands up to squeeze at the arms criss-crossing his chest, securing them to his chest. They slotted together so well, it was almost enough to distract Steve from the humongous basilisk skeleton in front of them.

“I can’t believe it’s still here,” Tony whispered after a long moment. 

“You can almost picture them down here, barely younger than us,” Steve whispered in reply. In his arms, Tony may have shivered, though it was hard to tell for sure through his uniform cloak. It was easy to know when Tony leaned back, though, rested his weight against Steve, no longer an action out of fear, but one they were choosing to do. 

“It’s magnificent.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. 

They stayed down there for a while, walking around the basilisk, knowing that above them time passed, but it didn’t matter, captivated as they were by the chamber. But finally, Steve slipped his hand back into Tony’s and tugged them back towards the entrance. 

Working together, they were able to spell themselves--with a little help from Tony’s Parseltongue--back through the sink, adding another fresh layer of wet to them. This time Steve pressed his lips together and gathered the courage to push back the wet mess of hair off Tony’s forehead. 

Tony laughed through the dripping. “This was a pretty good first date, even if you did make me hold the door open for you. Twice.” Tony winked. “I guess not all of us know Parseltongue.”

“I’ll get you back for it next time, yeah?” Steve reached out and grabbed his hand again, squeezing it again just so he could feel Tony squeeze back in reply.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
